


Obey Me (Give Me Love)

by Chainlocker



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Casual Sex, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Jokes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erections, Everyone is an idiot, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sex, Reader-Insert, Time Travel, get yalls juice here, people being dumb in general okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlocker/pseuds/Chainlocker
Summary: A series of mini fic reader-insert requests from my Tumblr @obeyme-sinners!Currently taking requests!
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 355





	1. Nightmares - Mammon/MC

**Author's Note:**

> Did I probably make this a bit more angsty than it needed to be? Yes. But I am a sucker for hurty things but y'know what? I'm valid, you're valid, everyone is valid for whatever kind of stuff they want. So HEH.

You were too cold now. As he curled around you and held you close in your bed, his, on the couch, anywhere he could do so, you were just too. Damn.  _ Cold. _ He wanted to layer warmth over your form, hold you close in a blanket burrito that put Belphie's to shame.

But he couldn't, not without someone noticing and teasing him for caring about you, and it would turn into the constant shitstorm of him fumbling his words and denying everything.

Still, it was hard for him not to have that urge to make sure you were warm enough.

Because when you weren't, when your skin was cold to his touch, it reminded him too much of how close he came to losing you. It reminded him of the way your lips paled and your body started going cold in the chill of the Devildom so, so quickly. 

The way that he wasn’t able to save you, when he  _ should _ have been there. The only reason that you were still able to cuddle up to him, the only reason that he had been given a second chance, was because Diavolo and Barbatos were there to give him that second chance.

He wouldn’t waste his chance, not this time. He wasn’t letting you slip through his fingers again, he wouldn’t risk it.

So he threw an extra blanket over the two of you when you let him drag you into his bed, despite the fact that the two of you would end up sweating later in the night when it got too hot under the covers. And he held you close, no matter how uncomfortable the feeling of sweaty skin sticking together was. He was terrified of feeling that chill from you again.

So when he was woken up to the way you shivered so violently next to him one night, he didn't know what to think as his mound struggled to throw off the sluggishness of sleep. But when you jolted awake, galloping for breath and clawing at the sheets, he was there to wrap you up in his arms, holding you close.

"M-Mammon-" you gasped his name, hands clutching at him as he drew you close enough to press your face to his chest.

"It's alright, it's fine, it was just a stupid nightmare, alright? Nothin' here is gonna hurt you, got that?"

You shuddered against him still, quietly crying against his shoulder for a few minutes until you finally started to calm, pulling yourself away enough to wipe your tears away properly.

"Sorry, I just…" As you sniffled and looked away, he felt a surge of protective instinct run through him. "Mammon, I still dream about it."

He knew immediately what you were talking about - it was the one thing on his mind when he had too much time to think.

So he hugged you a bit tighter, carefully, pressing his face into your hair. "It's alright. I got ya, alright? Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you while I'm right here. I'll protect you."


	2. Took You Long Enough - Solomon/MC

"So… what do you think of Solomon, really? Does he satisfy you enough, dear?" 

Narrowing your eyes, you stared back at the demon across from you for a moment before shoving another chunk of really, very tasty and tender meat in your mouth. "Whaddya mean?"

Asmodeus giggled, leaning his head into his hand. "Just making sure that he doesn't need any assistance in the bedroom~"

It took a few seconds for you to really comprehend what he was trying to say. And when you did, it was an instant reaction that nearly had you choking on your food. “W-wait, Asmo, no! No no no, it’s not like that at all.”

“Oh, no need to have to hide it, lovely! I support your choice entirely, don’t worry. I just worry that Solomon might not be the best choice when it comes to your satisfaction in bed, I know he can get a bit selfish-”

“No! That’s not-” You coughed, Beel leaning over to pat your back as you choked on your food. “That’s not it, really, me and Solomon are just friends.”

“Better be,” Mammon grumbled from his seat on your other side.

But Asmodeus just gave a knowing grin, winking at you and making your cheeks flush red.

~

Now that the thought was so firmly planted within your mind, it was the only thing that you could think of while you were hanging out with Solomon. He was the only other human in the exchange program, it would make sense that the two of you would hang out, and the longer you spent together the closer you got. It turned into an arm thrown around your shoulders as he went on about some new spell he found, an arm around your waist as he led you through the bustling halls of the RAD school building.

Yeah, maybe he was always a little closer than was strictly necessary, but that didn’t mean that you two were a  _ thing, _ right? It was just Asmo looking to be horny.

Right?

You started getting jumpier around Solomon. Just a little, nothing to be really worried about, it was just. Your cheeks refused to keep from flushing pink every time he was around you, leaning into your side like it was the most comfortable place in the world.

If he noticed, he didn’t say anything, thankfully. But it was only a matter of time. You knew him well enough to know that he was incredibly observant, and it didn’t take a rocket science to put the dots together. Maybe he would start pulling away from you more when he realized what was happening, that your maybe-crush that you had at the beginning of the year was coming back in force, and he would feel too awkward to continue doing as he had been.

Fuck, you were so fucked. Damn Asmo and his knowing looks.

~

Solomon tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, smiling as your cheeks sprung into action and went a brilliant red. “You alright there?”

“Y-yeah! I’m fine, you just surprised me!”

“I’ve seemed to be doing that a lot recently.” His smirk was knowing, and god, you just wanted to implode. “Are you sure that’s the only thing?”

A groan left you, frustrated beyond belief as you covered your face with the textbook you had been trying to comprehend before you spaced out. “Fuck off, Solomon,” you whined.

His chuckle was mischievous, always a dangerous sign. “I think I’d rather fuck you, though.”

The yelp that left you was most undignified, as you nearly dropped your textbook entirely, lowering it down to stare wide-eyed at him as he grinned back at you.

“W-wait-”

“Took you long enough to realize.”


	3. Your Throne - Diavolo/MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah I'm horny for Diavolo, how can you tell? Based on a headcanon that I did on my blog.

Honestly you should have not had so much to drink. But it was a party, right? And the servers kept coming around to ask you if you wanted more, and really there was no reason to say no. Three glasses in of some unknown drink and you could feel the pleasant buzz starting in your brain.

You waited around, making sure that you wouldn’t be suddenly hit with the real wave of any effects, but no. It just seemed to be a weak, but ultimately enjoyable drink. So you had a few more.

Then the party started winding down, and Diavolo invited you and the brothers to his sitting room to wind down the rest of the way until you all were ready to go back to your own rooms. No one was in the best shape, save for Lucifer who stayed mostly sober to make sure his brothers didn’t do anything especially idiotic while they were intoxicated. It was probably for the best.

You were the last to step in, having been distracted by your DDD going off with a text from Simeon. Something about thanking you for the dance earlier, or something along those lines. You were getting a bit too far drunk to really think too much.

And of course, there were no open chairs. Or maybe there was, since Lucifer was still on his feet, but he seemed to be preparing to sit down soon.

Picking your way through the room, as the brothers talked and gossiped and argued, you were aiming to get to the little tray of snacks that Barbatos had left for the nine of you. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, your toe caught the back of your opposite ankle and you tripped, twisting around with as much grace as your tipsy self could manage as you stumbled.

Thankfully, it wasn’t the hard ground that met your back - instead, it was the firm but undeniably warm body of none other than Diavolo, who looked at you in surprise.

“Ah, well hello there. You alright?” He smiled at you, once his surprise had cleared.

Nodding dumbly, you started to try to cleanly maneuver yourself out of his lap - but the buzz of alcohol had picked up considerably with those last three drinks you had, and boy was it hard to be coordinated.

So instead, you shifted to simply get comfortable in the prince’s lap to try to save yourself some face. Your back was set against his chest, and oh. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, with Lucifer glaring absolute death into your skull as you tried to avoid his gaze, and you… oh, hell, there was definitely something stirring to life below you that had heat flooding your cheeks.

“If you would not make yourself welcome in Lord Diavolo’s lap…” Lucifer began scolding you, eyes flickering dangerously in the low light of the fire that had been lit earlier.

But then an arm was settling around your waist, pulling you a little closer. Diavolo’s chuckle rolled through you as he looked to the oldest brother over your head. “It’s fine, Lucifer, I’m rather flattered that our esteemed guest would choose to make me their throne.”

Lucifer spluttered a little at his words, and honestly this was not at all what you were expecting tonight to become, as your face burned brighter. At least you could blame your red cheeks on your drinks, and the arm around your waist, and definitely not the fact that you could feel his dick in exquisite detail, pressing up against your ass and lower back through his harem pants.

Then he sat back, getting comfortable in his own seat once again. It made it so that his entire length was made intimately known to you, while no one else in the room could even be sure of what was happening.

Except for possibly Asmodeus, as he giggled and threw the two of you a look. If he could actually sense desire coming off of someone, you had probably just become a beacon for him.

But the night went on, and the snacks started disappearing, and the drinks started to truly hit everyone as you all started yawning. Diavolo kept you firmly seated in his lap, an arm comfortably around your waist. It was nice, and daresay even calming to have him so close when he was so warm - at least until he shifted, and you were reminded once again that he was hard as a fucking rock underneath you.

When the brothers finally started trailing out, the two of you were left alone with Lucifer, who gave both of you a suspicious look. At this point he probably knew what was going on, but… oh, how were you supposed to get out of this one?

“I believe it’s time for us to go-”

“Go to bed, Lucifer,” Diavolo interrupted Lucifer, and you could nearly hear the smirk in his voice as he leaned forward, setting his chin on your shoulder, horns narrowly avoiding your head. “I’ll make sure our guest gets back to their room before I sleep.”

Something about how he said it made a slight shudder slide down your spine. It sounded like he wouldn’t be leaving you to sleep alone tonight.

Still, the raven-haired demon glared before nodding stiffly, putting a hand to his chest before he bowed shortly. “Then goodnight, my lord.”

“Goodnight, Lucifer,” he said softly, before the eldest brother followed his siblings out the door.

For several moments, the only sound in the room was the crackling of the firepit as the two of you simply sat together, completely still. You could swear that you could feel his heartbeat thrumming in his chest, you could almost hear it as his lips slowly pressed to your jawline, sending sparks flying through your gut. His hands came to rest at your hips, gently leading you to grind down on the erection that had been pressing up against you for nearly half an hour at this point.

“You better be ready to finish what you’ve started, sweetheart. You don’t get to leave this room until you do.”


	4. Loving You - MC/Diavolo

From across the student council room, you met his eyes. They were burning, molten once again with the heat that made your body react before you could even think. Even now you could remember the feeling of his hands on your skin, pressing you down into the silken sheets of his bed.

Things had started as a simple friendship, the two of you laughing together in the few moments when you were without the brothers’ company. But then somewhere around the time that you all stayed overnight at the castle, something between you shifted.

It was a heavy hand brushing down your spine, a look that spoke of need, a warmth burning in your gut when you were together that somehow led to the two of you kissing. Up against the wall, hands grasping at anything both of you could reach as your tongues slid against each other.

Somewhere you had agreed together that it would be something simple - friends with benefits, no need to make it complicated with his rank. He was a prince, he couldn’t just be rushing into a relationship with one of the exchange students that he had brought here. It would be more trouble than it would ever be worth, or at least that’s how he had explained it after that first mind-blowing round of sex that ended with you splayed over his desk.

Unfortunately things were… messy, now. You had only a few more months before you left the Devildom, and just last week you had finally confessed your feelings to him. It wasn’t like the sex had stopped, but now Diavolo didn’t seem so willing to let you stick around afterwards. He never kicked you out of his room outright, but he continued to find excuses to usher you out the door.

Despite that, he was… addicting, just like always. His touch, his laugh, his eyes, his  _ attention. _ Even the smallest smile would make you trip up as you tried to speak to him, and he seemed to know just what kind of effect he had on you.

When the council meeting was done, he had you up against the wall the moment the door shut behind Lucifer.

“You… you drive me wild.”

A little laugh was forced from you as his head dipped into the crook of your neck, lips grazing your skin. “I haven’t even done anything, though.”

“I know. Which is why it’s frustrating,” he breathed, lips coming to cover your own. He kissed you deeply, desperately, one hand coming up to slide under your shirt so he could press his palm to your belly, feeling your skin. “I need you.”

“Here?”

“Here,” he said with a nod. “Now. I’ve been waiting all day, I’m done being patient.”

~

And so the cycle repeated. And it repeated, again, and again, and again. Catch his eye, find some time alone, have your ecstasy, and get out. Over and over, until you had just under a month until you went home.

It ached, honestly. Even if it’s just been a lot of good sex, you’re not willing to give that up if it means the time to be close with him, to laugh and smile and joke around with Diavolo - with the demon that you’ve fallen so securely in love with. Even if you did want to pull away from him, it’s not like your feelings would actually stop. You knew that distance didn’t help anything but to make you hurt, and to make you long for him.

So you stuck around, warring within yourself.

Until one night, after a particularly late night with just the two of you at the castle. The brothers had long since stopped asking why you were going to the castle. You had returned to The House of Lamentation a few too many times smelling like sex for them to have to wonder anymore.

Diavolo had finally taken his fill of you, you could tell. You could tell in the way he stretched, wings subtly shaking with the movement, in the way he yawned and ran a hand through his hair. It had been long enough that you could pick up on these little queues, and you knew that it was about time for you to get going. Barbatos could walk you back to the House of Lamentation, or he could give you one of the guest rooms for the night if not.

What you weren’t expecting was to feel Diavolo’s lips on yours once again, his still-bare body pressing down onto you as you huffed in surprise. When his lips parted from yours, you raised an eyebrow at him.

“What, haven’t you had enough already?” You ran a hand through his hair and he purred quietly, tilting his head into your hand. A rare but always welcome show of relaxation, of a need for physical affection that he hadn’t given for quite a while now. “You doing alright, Dia?”

He gathered you into his arms, before flopping back into his bed with a whoosh of air from his wings. As he held you close on top of him, he brushed a lock of hair behind your ear. “How could I simply have  _ enough _ of you, hmm? My dear, if I could have enough of you, I wouldn’t continue to invite you into my bed, I wouldn’t be so desperate and pleased to hear you looking so depraved seated on my desk, or pressed against the wall.”

Diavolo’s words had you blushing fiercely, staring at him with wide eyes. “I- Dia, w-what-”

With a gentle hand he drew you down to press his lips to yours once more, cutting off your words rather effectively. It was gentle enough to hurt, to start that ache in your chest that wanted more, that needed the feeling of his care.

“I love you too,” he murmured against your lips, drawing away just enough to echo the sentiment that you had shown him months before, the words that had fallen from you in a tipsy haze of confidence, before his wide eyes had shown shock and your heart dropped into your shoes and you were left frozen.

In return, in this moment, your eyes widened and he swiped a thumb over your cheek. “I’m sorry that it took so long for me to come to that realization - everything has been somewhat complicated, hasn’t it?”

“Dia…” You found your voice, a hitch in your breath as your eyes filled with tears. “You… you…”

“I love you.” He kissed the corners of your eyes, brushing your tears away as he murmured your name. “I do, never fear about that, my dear.”

“Fuck, you better,” you laughed, sniffling slightly. “I’ll kick your ass if you’re lying.”

Diavolo laughed at that, pulling you down to him as he squeezed you tight against him. “I would like to see you try,” he said with a grin.


	5. Oaths - Simeon/MC

You’d really spent enough time staring at him at this point, you knew you were being terribly obvious. But curiosity was getting the better of you, you couldn’t help it as your mind wandered into what could potentially be rather… troublesome. Or maybe it could save you from damnation, who knew.

“Hey Simeon,” you called eventually, to be met with beautiful sea blue eyes.

He smiled, and honestly if that smile couldn’t cure the diseases of the world you were already a demon. “Yes? Did you need something?”

“Is it possible to make a pact with an angel?”

For a moment, he seemed rather taken aback. “Well… not quite. Angels have oaths, instead of pacts. They don’t work quite like demon pacts do, as you can imagine. Oaths don’t exert as much control over an angel, but the angel then takes some of the weight of that person’s sins. Think of it as a guardian angel situation, from there.” Then he smiled gently at you, tilting his head with an innocent light in his eyes. “Were you interested in making an oath with me, little lamb?”

With his explanation, you stared at him, wide-eyed. “W-wait, are you… willing to make an oath with me?”

Simeon shrugged, keeping that same smile. “I’m willing to. It’s not every day that an angel is able to know the person that they’re making an oath with so intimately.”

“B-but with my pacts with the brothers, wouldn’t that affect you in some way?”

“It would give me partial responsibility for the pacts, but it won’t affect me so much.” He leaned over, brushing his fingers over your cheek as he laughed quietly. “I’m actually quite interested in what having an oath is like! Not many angels have ever held an oath with a human.”

You let out a breath. “Wow… really? You’re serious?”

“I am.”

“How… how do you make an oath, then?”

Simeon smiled a little more, placing a hand on your head. “Do you want to do this right now?”

You shrugged, looking around - the two of you were just sitting together in his room, the only two current occupants. “Might as well, right?”

“Might as well,” he breathed. “Well then…”

The angel cleared his throat and fell silent for a moment, eyes closed as he gathered his words.

“Dear Father, accept this human as my own charge, to be held and helped through the trials they will face in their life. I have chosen upon my own free will to be tied to them, with heart and soul and body, and accepted the responsibility of their soul. May my own be sullied in their wake, and keep them safe.”

Your eyes opened wider with every word he spoke, until he opened his eyes again and smiled at you. “Is that it?” You blurted, before slapping a hand over your face.

But he only laughed, before his hand dropped from your head and he instead took your hand. “Not quite, my little lamb. There is one more thing that must be done.”

“W-what is it?” As he drew closer you got more flustered, face turning red as he simply smiled.

But as he squeezed your hand, his other hand came up to cradle your head, leading you to tilt your head to the side before soft lips met the skin of your neck, making you gasp. The touch he gave seemed to burn slightly in a ring around your neck - not unlike the feeling of a sunburn, but with it came a soft pleasure that had you melting as he pulled away, still holding you.

“There we go, now it is done, the oath is sealed.” He smiled at you, eyes warm with affection. “If you ever need me, call for me. I’ll be there.”

You nodded slowly, your fingers coming up to brush over the mark that now circled around your throat with delicate details - it was a long, large white feather, it’s beginning and end placed on the spot where Simeon had kissed your skin.

“Thank you, Simeon.”


	6. Pretty Please - Lucifer/MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Pretty Please by Dua Lipa, as per a request from Tumblr 030

He hadn’t meant for things to go this far. When the human had come to the Devildom, he wasn’t ever thinking that they would do such damage to the life that he had. It hadn’t all been bad - the relationship that he had with his brothers had been repaired, at least as far as it could be with how their sins pushed them apart.

But then, at some point, among all the chaos that this human brought, an agreement was made.

He said that things wouldn’t change. That there were no emotions present when he tied you up and marked your skin with all the instruments of painful pleasure he had at his disposal. But you had a different idea, and suddenly Lucifer found his mind spinning with his desire for you.

And not just your body, no - though that was a painfully present part of his need. He wanted the softness that lurked within your eyes after the rounds of sex that was reserved only for him. He wanted to hear your quiet laughs, your sighs of pleasure, your smiles and the way you ran your hand through his hair to ease him to sleep.

“Lucifer,” you called. He nearly flinched at your voice, but when your hand skidded over the line of his shoulders, he struggled not to melt into your touch. “You’ve been rather stressed, you know.”

He sighed, closing his eyes. Five months left before you left, and already he was starting to get paperwork to fill out to make sure that you would be returned safely, with all of your belongings in their appropriate places. Add that to all the administrative work, and the papers associated with the running of the Devildom itself that was passed onto him by Diavolo… yes, he had been more stressed than usual.

Maybe it’s just the reminder that you would be gone in just a handful of months. He let his head lean back to meet your eyes, watch the way your lips curved in a slick smirk that had him inhaling lust as if it was a physical thing in the air.

How you affected him.

He needed you, needed your hands on him.

“Come to bed, darling,” you cooed, that nickname that you reserved only for the bedroom when you  _ wanted. _

Lucifer was more than happy to comply, to break that tension that he so hated for something more pleasurable. He hated thinking of how close it was to the time that you would have to leave. Even it was only a little more than half a year that you had been here, he craved your attention. He despised the way you seemed to ignore him when outside of his bedroom - the way that you turned your eyes elsewhere, turned that smile  _ away _ from him.

So as he stood, he took your face between his hands and kissed you, hard and demanding as his head spun with thoughts. He needed to silence those thoughts, stop the spinning that only confused him the more he tried to focus on the feeling.

When you led the way, stumbling and tripping to his bed, he wasn’t expecting for you to shove him down onto the sheets. He grunted but didn’t complain as you started divesting him of all of his clothing.

And then yourself as well, and his eyes drank in the sight of your naked skin and he smiled. When you approached and climbed on top of him, he knew that he was in one of his favorite places possible - underneath your body, with your hands on him like he so desperately needed.

This time, when you kissed him, it was all he could do to keep himself from pulling you down onto him. Clearly you had something planned, and he was willing to play along for now, if it meant a few moments more spent with you.

When had he become so infatuated? When had you curled your fist around his heart, choking its rhythm when you were away from him? It was infuriating.

But as you sank down onto him, his thoughts finally cleared as he focused on the feeling of you, the way his lips melded with yours with such a vicious tenderness. He needed more, he needed all of you.

For the moment he let his head tilt back, little moans leaving his lips in a way that no one else would ever hear. No one, not ever - this was for you, only, if only for the way you were so able to ease the ache in his chest, the racing of his thoughts as he struggled to keep everything in his life balanced. No one would be able to have him below them in the way you did, he was sure of it.

His orgasm tore a ragged noise from his throat, holding you to him as he buried his face into your neck, kissing and nipping at your skin.

After just a few moments, he felt your lips curl into a smile against his hair. “You alright there, darling?”

Lucifer only hummed, closing his eyes as he inhaled your scent. He wanted to stay right here, like this, for just a little long.

You seemed to understand, running a hand through his hair as you held him close in turn, kissing his hair. Things were still changing between you two, but it was alright - the need was simple, he just had to figure out the rest of it.

He would meet you there, eventually.


	7. The Eventuality - Barbatos/MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for major character death, blood, heavy injury, and non-explicit gore!**
> 
> This one is an angsty one, yall have been warned.

There was no way to stop it. No way to get around this, the one thing that he tried so hard to avoid.

He’d seen you in a thousand different timelines, a million different choices made, things that he himself influenced. Diavolo himself ordered him to try to find some way around it, but there’s nothing that he can do now.

The only thing he can regret is that you don’t get a peaceful end.

At this point he’s watched it a thousand times over. Watched hands choke the life from your eyes, watched swords and claws and firearms pierce your heart, your lungs. He’s watched the blood drain from your body, sobs and screams leaving your lips as you reached and clawed for someone you trusted and cared for. Only to have them a few too many steps away when you lost your battle with death, over and over again. He’s seen your body convulse with a curse, black spreading through your veins as you became a thrall, no longer yourself to serve someone else until your body broke under the strain.

It was frustrating, to go back over and over again. To see where things went wrong, trying to fix them only to find out that it was still the  _ wrong choice _ later down the line. But if he went back far enough, kept you out of the Devildom, you lived on. You lived a life ignorant of the seven lords that were so smitten with you, of the prince and his whims and dreams, of his own love for you that budded from all the moments you would never know of, snatches of different lives that he had seen.

Bringing you to the Devildom was a death sentence, either by the hands of one of the lords or a witch or a random, lowly demon that dared put a hand on you. Those witches, those lower demons met death soon after, each time. Either because of the Avatars of Sin or Barbatos himself.

But, watching you perish over and over again gave him a good shell. Eventually he was able to block out all the blood, the screams and the anguish you were put through, until he returned to the timeline that he originally belonged to.

If Diavolo noticed he was quieter than usual, more stoic, the prince didn’t comment on it. He was upset by the news, by the fact that his exchange program wasn’t going to work - of course he was. The prince had been working towards this for millenia, only to have it fail because of the human’s death.

But he wasn’t upset like Barbatos was, haunted by the thousands of images of your broken and bloodied form. Haunted in a way that eventually would fade, given a few thousand years.

For now, all he could do was watch, spend what time he could with you.

He had infinite time with you. But yet at the same time, he had so little.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me requests! Either in the comments or on my Tumblr (@obeyme-sinners) and I'll do my best to get to them!


End file.
